Vortex (episode)
:For the Xindi propulsion technology, see: "Subspace vortex". A fugitive attempts to trade evidence about Odo's people for freedom. Summary , a Rakhari criminal]] A pair of twin Miradorn, Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel, arrived on Deep Space 9 to offer an expensive item for Quark to sell. Quark expressed concerned that it was stolen. Just as he did, another man entered the room, Croden, and demanded to be given the item at gunpoint. One of Quark's waiters droped his tray of glasses and one of the glasses reformed into Odo as it hit the floor. Croden fired his gun at Ro-Kel, killing him. Before Ah-Kel got a chance to fight back Odo hauled Croden away to the Security Office. Ah-Kel was furious about his twin's death and vowed vengence against Croden. However, Croden was still being held in the brig so Ah-Kel returned to his ship in frustration. Odo visited Croden who told him stories he'd heard about Changelings, something which piqued Odo's attention. He told Odo that the Changelings lived an unusual nebula in the Gamma Quadrant. Croden showed Odo an unusual pendant containing a miniature Changeling. Using the Rio Grande, Commander Sisko and Lieutenant Dax located Croden's homeworld and spoke to Hadran, the Exarch of Nehelik Province. Croden was wanted for multiple crimes on his planet and Hadran demanded his immediate return to face his execution. Odo was ordered to return Croden to his homeworld, but enroute passed through the nebula. Just before the Ganges arrived at the nebula the Miradorn ship caught up with them and started firing ( ) at the runabout. Odo took the ship into the nebula and evaded them for a while. Croden directed Odo to a small planetoid, but when they arrived there were no Changelings there. Croden headed to a stasis chamber and revived his daughter Yareth. On the way back to the runabout, the Miradorn vessel fired at them and Odo was knocked out. Croden went back for him and rescued him. While leaving the planetoid Odo led the Miradorn ship into a pocket of volatile Toh-maire gas. Just before it opened fire on them Odo moved the runabout out of the way. The gas ignited, damaging the Miradorn ship. A Vulcan ship, the T'Vran, intercepted the runabout Ganges and asked if they can be of any assistance. Odo asked if they would take the two Rakhari back to Vulcan with them. They agreed and Croden thanked Odo for his kindness and for saving his life. Memorable Quotes "Five glasses... for four people... !?" : - Quark "Have you known any twinned Miradorn, Commander?" "I'm afraid I haven't met any before now." "In my species, we are not just twin brothers... together we are a self... two halves of one being. I am incomplete now." : - Ah-Kel, to Commander Sisko "Why didn't you just leave me?" "I regret it already." : - Odo and Croden "Why are you letting us go?" "I regret it already." : - Croden and Odo "Morn should keep his big mouth shut!" "..." : - Quark and Morn Background Information * This is the first episode where the term changeling is used to describe Odo. * In this episode, Randy Oglesby portrays both parts of the Miradorn twins. He would later go on to play Degra in Star Trek: Enterprise, amongst his other roles. * This episode throws into confusion the issue of Odo's weight, as he is light enough to be unnoticed as a glass on a carry tray, but heavy enough to be described as heavier than he looks. * The homage to Alfred Hitchcock's 1946 film Notorious was specified in the script. * Morn was first identified by name in this episode. * This episode marks the first time we see Odo smile. * The exterior views of the Chamra Vortex are same as those of the Mutara Nebula from . Links and References Guest Stars *Cliff deYoung as Croden *Randy Oglesby as Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Gordon Clapp as Hadran *Kathleen Garrett as Vulcan captain *Leslie Engelberg as Yareth Co-Star *Majel Barrett as the computer voice References Altoran; Chamra Vortex; Changeling; ''Ganges'', USS; Klingon; langour; latinum; Miradorn; Miradorn raider; Rakhar; Rakhari; Rakhari shuttlecraft; ''Rio Grande'', USS; Rigelian freighter; T'Vran; Theta class (starship); toh-maire; Vanoben transport. External links |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Steinwandler es:Vortex nl:Vortex